1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automated speech recognition (“ASR”) methods and systems. The present invention particularly relates to ASR methods and devices for providing an input speech signal to an ASR platform that approximates an original speech signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ASR platform as known in the art is designed to respond to a reception of a transmitted speech signal (e.g., voice commands) from a transceiver (e.g., mobile phones, embedded car phones, and phone enabled personal data assistants) with an audio signal that corresponds to the context of the transmitted speech signal. However, the performance of prior art ASR platform is adversely affected by any signal degradation of the transmitted speech signal (e.g., acoustical coupling and signal distortion) along a transmission signal path from a user of the transceiver to the ASR platform. Prior art attempts to minimize, if not eliminate, any signal degradation of the transmitted speech signal have generally proven to be unacceptable. The present invention addresses this problem.